


Roof Garden

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi takes Honey Lemon up to Aunt Cass' garden on the roof.





	Roof Garden

**Author's Note:**

> According to the official art book, there is (or was) a roof garden that was going be next to the boys' room that would be used as a kind of sneak-out route for Hiro during the film. It got scrapped, but I liked the idea, so obviously I have to use it for my OTP.
> 
> I'm still practicing writing romance. There's not much plot here. ^^' Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

"Ooo! I didn't know you had a roof garden up here!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, clapping her hands and folding her fingers together in delight.

Tadashi, sitting at the deck table off to the side, smiled knowingly. Success. He’d thought she’d love it up here.

"Yeah," he said. "Aunt Cass likes to likes to get into art and nature in her free time - painting, gardening, checking out poetry books from the library, that kind of stuff. One of my and Hiro's chores is coming out here to water and tend the plants while she's running the café."

"I wish you'd shown me this before!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, coming around the table to brush her fingers over the lilacs. "These are beautiful!"

"They are, aren't they?" Tadashi agreed.

“This place is gorgeous!” Honey Lemon nodded enthusiastically. “I can’t believe you never told me about it. I’d have come up and tended them with you if I’d known. I love gardening!”

“Haha, sorry,” Tadashi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and making a mental note of that; maybe they could come out here more often, just the two of them alone together. It would certainly cut down on Hiro barging in on them. He wasn’t that big of a fan of the garden. “They’re already watered and everything for the day - Aunt Cass came up here this morning - but I figured you’d like it up here. It’s a beautiful afternoon and I wanted to spend it in a beautiful place with my beautiful girlfriend.”

Honey Lemon giggled, pink sprinkling her cheeks. She came back around the table to lean down, planting a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. “Well, you picked a good place. Seriously, you should have told me before!” She knocked his shoulder lightly, playful.

Tadashi chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Oh?” she teased. “Are there other gorgeous places you’re hiding from me that I should know about?”

“Maybe,” he teased right back, and laughed. “No, no. This is it. But if I find one, I’ll show you immediately, promise.”

“Good,” she nodded firmly, a bright smile on her face, and sat down in the other chair. She folded her hands under her chin. “So, this is a date, then? If everything’s tended to for the day, what are we going to do up here?”

Tadashi rolled his shoulders. “I was thinking enjoy the atmosphere, watch your eyes light up at all the flowers, talk, maybe bring some dinner up here later to make it more romantic. Just a simple day since we’re both off from work and school.”

“I see, okay,” Honey Lemon nodded, hazel eyes sparkling. “You like watching my eyes light up?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t get a kick out my girlfriend being happy?” he countered with a wide grin.

It was the truth. He loved seeing her happy. Watching her expression glow put a fuzzy feeling in his chest, which was not at all a bad thing. He wanted to make her happy.

The pink on her cheeks darkened into red. She jerked back, giggling again, and scooted her chair side to side with him, taking out her phone and resting her cheek on his shoulder. “Then let’s take a picture to commemorate our roof garden date!”

“Okay,” he replied, and smiled big for the camera, enjoying the feel of being so close to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Honey Lemon snapped the photo, and he watched her quickly post it to her social media, tagging it #love, #gardendate, and #mylovingboyfriend.

The fuzziness in his chest grew.

“So,” she perked up. “What should we talk about? Ooo, did I tell you where I’m planning to my chemical metal embrittlement project next? Professor Hayashi LOVES my ideas for practical applications of my formula - ”

Tadashi listened to her gush about her project and it’s growing future, eyes widening and almost jumping up in support when she mentioned the positive affects it would have on her future career. That was amazing! He was so happy for her.

And he just as happy to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, still working on how to write romance...sorry if it ends abruptly.
> 
> Cass does like poetry, according to the official guide (and really enjoys Beat Poetry Night I think), and there's an easel in the living room in the background in the movie. Also, Honey Lemon's eyes aren't just green - if you look closely, there's a small ring of brown between the green and her pupils, making her eyes hazel. Fun little facts for you all.


End file.
